The present invention relates to new settings for gemstones, particularly diamonds, and also to jewelry pieces including such settings.
Diamonds and other gemstones are frequently mounted in various ways to produce different optical impressions and different optical effects. For example, one popular type of mounting includes an invisible setting, namely a setting which is not visible from the outer face of the gemstone. Invisible settings are particularly used when a plurality of such gemstones are mounted contiguously to each other so as to create the appearance of a single large gemstone. Many invisible settings have been devised for this purpose. The typical invisible settings in use today generally include prongs or the like received in grooves or notches formed in the pavilion of each gemstone so as to mount the gemstone with the crown facing outwardly, with the pavilion facing inwardly, and with the prongs concealed by the girdle.